


Take a Bite Of My Bad Girl

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [13]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e10 Reunion, Evil murderous vampires, Fluff, Fluff and Horror, Gen, Implied Murder, Possible femslash subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Darla enjoys shopping with Dru. She had missed feeling such satisfaction and decadence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Lady Gaga Song Titles" on the 100 Words community on Imzy during Amnesty Week: https://www.imzy.com/100words/.
> 
> The title comes from lyrics in the song "Teeth" by Lady Gaga.
> 
> It's Darla and Drusilla. Please take heed of the warnings and the rating.

Darla was no longer angry with Drusilla. When she woke up, she had been enraged at Angel for attempting to stake her and at Drusilla for turning her after she had decided she wanted to live. Once Dru cried and revealed that she turned Darla to save her, Darla couldn’t stay mad at her.

Darla can never stay mad at her adorable grandchilde for long.

Darla had missed feeling such satisfaction and decadence. The luxurious taste of blood in her mouth, elegant clothing for her perusal, and her girl Dru by her side.

It’s just like the good old days.


End file.
